Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Future Flowers
by VanillaCreme96
Summary: Heartcatch sequel fan-series. Sayuri Nara becomes Cure Autumn to fight the new Desert Apostles. With the help of the pint-sized Pretty Cure, Cure Lilac, and Syoku Tanaka, a girl with very special powers, can they rid the world of the Desert Apostles?
1. Pretty Cure! Open My Heart! Wait, WHAT?

_A__/__N__: __Pretty Cure__, __Open __My __Heart__! __Yep__, __I__'__m __reentering __the __fanfic __world__, __this __time __with __a __Pretty Cure __fanfic__! __Don__'__t __worry__, __for __anyone __who __reads __my __other __stories... __OK__, __story__ (__a__.__k__.__a__. __Code __Guardian__), __it__'__ll __get __updated __very __soon__! __The __next __chapter__'__s __nearly __done__!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Cure franchise. Toei Animation does. I don't own Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, Yuri, or any of the other characters from the show._

_Claimer__: __I __do __own __the __title __of __this __fanfic __and __the __plot__line__. __I __do __own __all __of __the __OCs __except __for __Syoku__, __who __belongs __to __my __little __sister__. __Everyone __enjoy__! __Arigatō__!_

* * *

><p><em>On <em>_what __looks __like __a __floating __island__, __a large __tree __stands__, __surrounded __by __energy __of __all __different __colors__. __The __tree__'__s __leaves __rustle __in __the __calm __breeze__. __Looking __closer__, __flower __buds __can __be __seen __on __the __tree__. __Suddenly__, __the __wind __starts __to __pick __up __as __dark __clouds __surround __the __tree__. __A __dark __energy __form __starts __to __appear __near __the __tree__, __trying __to __break __through __the __wall __of __energy__. __The __wall __gives __way __and __the __tree __starts __to __become __swallowed __up __in __the __dark __energy__. __When __the __energy __finally __leaves __the __tree__, __it __examines __its __work__. __The __tree__'__s __branches __are __brittle __and __all __of __the __buds __and __leaves __have __wilted __and __fallen __off__. __The __dark __form __seems __displeased__, __but __disappears__._

"Whoa!" Sayuri said, waking up suddenly. "Where did that come from?"

* * *

><p><strong>Theme <strong>**Song****: ****Shine****! ****Pretty Cure ****of ****Tomorrow****!**

**Chapter**** 1: ****Pretty Cure****! ****Open ****My ****Heart****! ****Wait****, ****what****?**

_Under __a __full __moon __in __another __world__, __a __castle __stands__. __Its __very __appearance __is __haunting__. __The __dark __sky __only __enhances __the __effect__. __From __the __outside__, __it __looks __empty __and __abandoned__, __but __in __fact __a __war __is __being __planned __inside__._

_A __young __woman __with __a __striking __appearance __sits __at __a __table __across __from __a __masked __man __in __a __dark __hood__. __Beside __the __table__, __another __man __with __a __worried __face __paces__. __Finally __he __turns __towards __the __others__. "__We __must __start __immediately__. __Our __leader __demands __it__."_

_The __woman __nodded__. "__The __wheels __have __already __been __set __in __motion__."_

* * *

><p>"Good luck at your new school today, Sweetie, OK?" A woman who looked to be in her early-mid thirties entered the kitchen to bid her daughter farewell.<p>

"Don't worry Mom, it'll be a piece of cake." Sayuri smiled, grabbing her bag from the door. Her mother sighed.

"I'm really sorry that we can't send you to the private school anymore, but we really can't afford it." She smiled sympathetically at Sayuri.

"Hey, no need to be sorry. Besides, these uniforms are so much more comfortable than the ones at the private school." Sayuri was wearing the winter uniform; an off-white dress with a sailor-uniform-type collar, a red bow, navy blue knee-socks and brown shoes. Her bright orange hair was in its usual short twin-tails style.

"Oh, right! Isn't my uncle the principal of Myōdō Academy, the school I'm going to?"

Her mother nodded, then looked at the clock. "You had better get going, sweetie."

"Right. Later, Mom."

"I'll see you when you get home, Sayuri-chan."

"Class, we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself." Their teacher, Tsukikage-sensei smiled at Sayuri, who stood next to her. Sayuri hesitated. "Come on, Sayuri-chan," she said quietly to her. "Don't be nervous. You're just like Tsubomi-chan in that aspect." Sayuri smiled at the comment, then took a deep breath.

"I-I'm Nara Sayuri. N-nice to meet you all." She looked down at her feet in embarrassment. Suddenly a girl near the front leaned forward and yelled, "Welcome to our class, Nara-chi!"

Sayuri lifted her head up a little, then muttered, "Thanks."

"Now, let's see," Tsukikage-sensei murmured, looking around the room. "Why don't you sit back there, next to Tanaka-san, ok?"

"Yes, Sensei." Sayuri shuffled across the floor towards the vacant desk, then sat down quietly. Suddenly, she had an overexcited classmate in her face.

"Hi!" her classmate said excitedly. I'm Tanaka Syoku-chan!" Please just call me Syoku-chan, though. I really don't mind!"

"O-ok..." Sayuri said, a slightly scared look on her face. "N-Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>"Class, it's time to hand in your homework. Please get it out." All of the students groaned; by the looks on their faces it was easy to tell who had forgotten to do it. Sayuri sat quietly as all of the students handed in their homework. As soon as the students had handed in their homework, the bell rang for lunch. Sayuri took hers out and hadn't even started eating before nearly the entire class was crowded around her desk.<p>

"Where are you from?"

"The teacher called you -chan. Do you know her really well?"

"Is it true that the principal of the school is your uncle?"

"Didn't I see you going to the private school?"

"Do you mind being called by your first name?"

Sayuri was taken aback for a minute, and was slightly panicking inside, but Syoku came to her rescue.

"Ok, guys, one question at a time. First, we're all wondering about Sensei calling you -chan. Are you guys related or what?"

"Well... you see... um... uh..." Sayuri stuttered for a moment before collecting her thoughts. "Tsukikage-sensei is a very good childhood friend of my mom's. She's practically like family. Sometimes I call her Aunt. And she calls me -chan because we're like family."

"Oh wow, that's cool." Syoku said, then moved on to another question. "You don't mind being called by a first-name basis, do you? Everyone in the class goes by first names. You'll find out really quickly that we're a close-nit group in this class. And there's always room for more!" Syoku smiled at Sayuri.

"Don't worry, I don't mind at all! It's nice to be in a class like this, my old classmates were kind of distant and a bit cold."

"Ha ha, we're nothing like that!" one boy called out. The rest of the class responded with "Yeah", nods or laughter.

"Speaking of which," another boy asked, "Where did you go before? I've seen you around, haven't I?"

"Yes, you have. I used to go to the private school in the next town over. My parents can't afford to send me there anymore, so now I'm going here. I only live a few blocks away from this school."

"Wow, you mean the rich-kid school? It's a pretty fancy building, isn't it?" one girl asked.

Sayuri nodded. "It's huge."

"Last question, since we've covered all of the others," Syoku said, taking over again. "The principal is your uncle, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. He's also my instructor at the local dojo I practice martial arts at." She hopped off of the top of her desk, where she had been sitting, and walked to an open area in the room, then quickly demonstrated a simple straight punch routine for her classmates. There was a chorus of "oohs" and "that's awesome" from her classmates.

"Wait, one more question!" a boy yelled as she walked back towards her desk.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I have your rice dumpling? I'll give you my egg-roll."

"Sure," she said, smiling and trading with the boy.

"OK everyone," one girl near the front of the crowd said. "How about we introduce ourselves?" Then she smiled at Sayuri. "I'm Natsuki. Nice to meet you!"

"My name's Sora."

"I'm Tadashi."

Each of her classmates introduced themselves, and Sayuri was really glad she had ended up in a great class.

* * *

><p>"Wow, today was easy. Everyone's really nice." Sayuri was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even see the flying figures that were coming closer...<p>

"WE'RE FALLING-DESU!"

"Huh?" Sayuri said, looking up. "Whoa!"

The creatures might as well have been trying to attack her; one of them hit her on the forehead while the other dived into her stomach. She fell on the ground.

"Owww..." she moaned, sitting up. The creatures quickly climbed off of her.

"We're very sorry about that-desu," the smaller, light green colored creature said.

"Whoa... wait, YOU TALK?"

"Of course we do, are you stupid?" This time the bigger, red creature spoke. He walked up to Sayuri. "By the way, I'm Kaosu and the little one is Keepu."

"W-what are you?" Sayuri was still in shock, and the talking stuffed animal with an attitude wasn't helping at all.

"Oh, now we're whats? That's nice. We are fairies who were born to protect the Heart Tree, thank you very much."

"The Heart Tree? That's weird, I had a dream about a tree last night."

"You did? Really?" Kaosu asked, obviously interested.

"Yeah. But what's it mean to you?"

"W-what? Oh, just curious." The red fairy tried to keep his 'whatever' attitude.

"Yeah, right. You know..." Suddenly Sayuri was interrupted by a loud noise. She looked up to see a tall figure mysteriously appear above her.

"Wow, it's another weird person!"

The guy who had appeared looked at her. "Us? Weird? You humans with your stupid Heart Flowers are the weird ones. Now if you'll hand over the fairies..."

"Like I'd do that, you creeper." Sayuri picked both of the fairies up and held them protectively in her arms.

"You wanna make this hard? Then I, Kurai the Desert Apostle, will do what it takes." The dark-haired guy dropped on the ground and before he could even take a breath, Sayuri was off in a cloud of dust.

"Well, no need to get myself all messed up, I'll have someone do this for me." The Desert Apostle caught up to Sayuri an a few seconds, then looked for a victim.

"Give me the fairies now or you'll regret it." Sayuri didn't budge. "Fine, you wanna do it the hard way? Well, two can play that game." Looking around, he saw a blond woman with tears in her eyes as she stared at a photograph. "Heart Box, come to me!" Dark purple energy surrounded the woman, and she was shrunk down to a beautiful music box.

"What is that?" Sayuri asked.

"Just run!" Kaosu yelled. Sayuri turned around and ran as fast as she could. Suddenly, she felt the ground shake. Looking behind her, she saw... a giant park bench?

"What is that thing?" She yelled

"I-It's a Chinmokuchi-desu!" Keepu yelled, on the verge of tears. Suddenly, the monster stopped. Sayuri turned around.

"Why?" the Chinmokuchi yelled, thrusting it's arm at Sayuri. She threw herself on the ground to avoid being hit. "Why did my son have to die?" Sayuri scrambled up and the monster barely missed her.

"I'm sorry your son died," Sayuri said, jumping away again. "I really am." The Chinmokuchi stopped attacking, and looked at Sayuri with faraway eyes.

"What are you doing, Chinmokuchi? Attack!" Kurai yelled.

"But let me tell you this," Sayuri told the monster. "Only you can decide whether you'll move on or dwell in the past. You have to keep going with your life; you can't just stop." Sayuri let the fairies fly out of her arms.

"Kaosu-chan, what can I do to help her? I want to turn her back. I want to let her move on with her life. I want to heal her heart! What can I do? Please, help me!" Suddenly, the heart pendant on Kaosu's body started to glow. Kaosu and Keepu looked at it in shock.

"The transformation device is responding to your heart! Please recieve the call of Pretty Cure!" An orange light shot out of Kaosu's heart pendant, turned into a perfume bottle and fell into Sayuri's hands.

"W-what is this?" Sayuri asked. Kaosu and Keepu both smiled.

"It's the Heart Perfume! It was created as a response to your cry of help. Hurry up and transform-desu!"

"Transform?" she asked, then shrugged. "Whatever, let's go Kaosu!" Her perfume bottle opened, and she spun around a few times before red energy formed in front of her. Spinning around again, she transferred the energy to Kaosu, who yelled "Pretty Cure Seed, Go!", creating the Heart Seed, then flew away as Sayuri grabbed the seed.

Pretty Cure, Open my Heart!" Sayuri inserted the Heart Seed into the open perfume bottle, and the seed started to glow red as the bottle closed. As the glow faded, Sayuri sprayed herself, then sprayed all around her as she spun. The glittering substance surrounded the long orange energy dress she was wearing and formed her top, then the white part of her skirt and her red shorts formed. She sprayed the skirt once more, and three petal-like pieces of cloth formed in the front of her skirt and two longer ones formed in the back. As she spun on her toes, the red energy formed her socks and shoes. She then sprayed her left arm and chest, then clapped her hands above her as her arm pieces and bow appeared. Her hair straightened out and lengthened in its two twintails, then changed color. She sprayed the top of her head, creating a tiara and changing the hair bows that held her pigtails. She clapped her perfume bottle once, creating a pink outer covering on it, then attached it to the side of her skirt. She spun around again then froze, hands outspread at her sides.

She looked down at herself in shock. She was wearing a white shirt that showed her stomach with the bottom red, five red flower-petal-like pieces over a short white skirt, and a pair of red shorts underneath the skirt. She also wore white knee-length socks and short red boots. A shiny red bow was attached to her shirt with a green heart pendant, and her wrists had red pieces of cloth wrapped around them and two layers of cloth, one red and one white, sticking out. Her hair was red orange and tied back into two long twintails. She wore an orange bow around her neck. "W-what's going on?"

"Hurry up and name yourself!" Kaosu yelled.

Sayuri thought for a moment, looking around and seeing the autumn leaves falling around her. Suddenly, her face brightened as she came up with the perfect idea. "I am..."

_"__The __flower __that __blooms __in __the __harvest __sun__, __Cure __Autumn__!"_

Ending: Tomorrow Me! (one of the songs on the 2nd Heartcatch Precure Vocal Album)

**Next ****time ****on ****Heart Catch ****Pretty Cure****! ****Future ****Flowers****!**

_Kurai__: __Be __silent__, __Chinmokuchi__! __No __one __wants __to __hear __you__!_

_Cure __Autumn__: __No __one__'__s __heart __should __ever __be __silent__! __Those __who __try __to __silence __a __person__'__s __heart __shall __be __punished__!_

_Sayuri__: __The __former __Pretty __Cures __are __in __danger__? __I __can__'__t __let __anyone __suffer__!_

_Sayuri__'__s __mom__: __It__'__s__alrigh__-_

_Sayuri__: Pretty Cure, Open my Heart! __Heartcatch __Pretty Cure__! __Future __Flowers__! __Episode__ 2: __My __job __is __Pretty __Cure__! __I __won__'__t __stop__! __Don__'__t __forget __to __tune __in __next __time__! _


	2. My job is Pretty Cure! I won't stop!

Sayuri looked down at her new attire in shock. She felt energy coursing through her veins, as if she had just drank 20 cans of pure caffeine without the side effects. Suddenly, instinct told her to look up. She quickly jumped as hard as she could to get out of the way. However, she got higher then she thought she would.

"W-what the heck? How did I get up so high?" All of a sudden, she was reminded of one of the Pretty Cure stories her mom had told her when she was little.

"The Pretty Cure could jump SO high!" her mother had said, "They could see the entire city of Kibougahana and all of the surrounding towns for miles!" Looking down, Sayuri realized it was true! Although, while the view was great and all, she decided reality was more important right now.

"How in the world did I get up here? This is NOT NORMAL!"

"It's your Pretty Cure power~desu!" Keepu said.

"Now can you get down there and fight already?" Kaosu said. Obviously his attitude didn't really change.

"How do you expect me to land _without __dying_?" She yelled, starting to fall back towards the ground.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure out something," Kaosu said offhandedly. But Sayuri couldn't hear him, she was already on her way towards the ground!

**Theme ****Song****: ****Shine****! ****Pretty Cure ****of ****Tomorrow****!**

**Episode**** 2: ****My ****job ****is ****Pretty ****Cure****! ****I ****won****'****t ****stop****!**

Sayuri stared at the ground coming ever closer. Suddenly, instinct took over and her body did a flip in midair then she landed squarely on her feet, hands above her head as if she was a gymnast who had just finished her dismount. She opened her eyes and exhaled loudly, relieved that she somehow hadn't just died.

"Wow, this is amazing!" She said. Suddenly, Keepu jumped on her shoulder.

"Pretty Cure, Pretty Cure, Cutie Beauty Pretty Cure!" She sang. "Do your best, Autumn~desu!"

Sayuri suddenly realized that she really did have to do her very best, not just for herself, but for the Desertarian. And for Kaosu and Keepu too. She looked at the Chinmokuchi with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Look, we all go through ups and downs in our lives, " Sayuri yelled, jumping to dodge a punch from the Chinmokuchi. Then, she threw a kick at it, trying to knock it off balance.

"But when these hard times come, you have to stand strong!" She threw a powerful punch at the Chinmokuchi, knocking it down, then landed on the ground.

"And I, Cure Autumn, will stop at nothing to break the chains that bind your heart!"

Sayuri tapped the green and silver heart pendant on her bow. A red-orange heart formed in her hand and she lifted it up, summoning a flute-like weapon. "Gather, flower power!" she yelled. "Glowing Flute!"

She collected the orange energy around her into her flute's gemstone tip then created a large orange energy flower. "Play, Flowers!" she yelled. "Pretty Cure! Orange Forte Blast!" She shot the flower towards the Chinmokuchi. The flower crashed into it and opened its petals. Sayuri brought the flute up to her lips and started playing a fast tune, purifying the Chinmokuchi.

The woman's heart box floated down towards Sayuri, and she quickly grabbed it out of the air, examining it. Kaosu and Keepu flew over to look at it.

"So this is a Heart Box?" She asked, turning it around in her hands. Kaosu nodded.

"Now, bring this nice lady back!~desu" Keepu yelled, happy that Sayuri had purified the Chinmokuchi.

"How?" Sayuri asked.

"You have to open the music box and wind it up," Kaosu said.

"Ok!" Sayuri said. She opened up the box. It had a small figure on a spring of a woman with short blond hair.

"Who is that?" Sayuri asked.

"That's the person who this heart box belongs to!~desu. Now, play the heart tune!~desu," Keepu said.

Sayuri saw a small metal handle of the side of the box. She started to turn it, and a song started to play. Sayuri closed her eyes. "The song's so pretty!"

"It's the woman's heart tune." Kaosu said.

"Look!~desu," Keepu said. "The box is glowing!"

As soon as the song had finished playing, the heart box glowed and turned back into the woman, who started to fall over. Sayuri caught her, and set her on the ground. Then she turned to Kaosu and Keepu. "Mission accomplished!" she said, giving them a thumbs up.

"Look!" Keepu said. "The woman's heart produced a music note!" Sayuri watched as a little music note floated out of the woman's chest, then she reached out and caught the note.

"What do we do with these? she asked.

"We put them in this special Heart Pot!" Keepu said, pulling the pot out of nowhere- or at least, that's what it looked like.

"Where did that come from?" Sayuri asked, a very bewildered look on her face.

"That doesn't matter!~desu," Keepu said. "Put the note in!"

"Alright..." Sayuri said. She slipped the note into the slot, then turned the handle and the note fell in. Then Sayuri started to glow, and she transformed back into her normal form.

"That was a unique experience..." she said, looking at Kaosu and Keepu.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home!" Sayuri peeked into her house. Usually her mom would be in the kitchen making supper right now, but today she was nowhere to be found. Sayuri motioned to the fairies to come in with her. The fairies followed Sayuri all the way up to her room. Her mom was nowhere to be found.<p>

"I'm gonna go find Mom, ok?" Sayuri told the fairies. Both of them nodded. Sayuri walked out of her room into the hallway. She checked the living room, the kitchen (again) and the garden. Finally she checked her mom's bedroom.

"Mom?" she called, slowly walking in. She saw her mom laying on the bed looking very sick and weak.

"Mom! Mom, are you ok?" Sayuri asked, running over to the bedside.

Her mom opened her eyes and smiled at Sayuri. "Hey, sweetie," she said. "Welcome home." Then she sighed.

"Please don't worry about me, sweetie. I'm perfectly fine. I was jut starting to feel really weak so I decided to come lay down and rest."

"Oh," Sayuri said, relieved that it was nothing serious. "But, mom! Is there anything I can get you? Do you want some soup? Maybe you would feel better if you had something to eat!

"I'll be fine without it, Sayuri. You don't have to go to all of that trouble..."

"Don't worry, Mom! It's really no trouble!"

"Alright, if you say so..."

Sayuri stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Wait sweetie!"

"Yeah, mom?" Sayuri responded.

"Don't forget that you planned to go to Tsubomi-chan's house to help her with the flowers."

"That's right!" Sayuri slapped her forehead, mad at herself for forgetting. "Ok mom, I'll hurry!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, here's your soup!" Sayuri walked in carefully, trying very hard not to spill.<p>

"Thank you so much, Sayuri! I'm feeling better already!"

"That's great, Mom!" Sayuri looked at the clock. "I've got to hurry to Auntie Tsubomi's house if I want to get there on time!" Sayuri started to run out the door, then turned around. "Will you be ok, Mom?"

Her mom smiled. "Don't worry, sweetie! I'll be fine!"

"Alright," Sayuri said. "Gotta go!" She ran out the door. Tsubomi-san's house was a few blocks away, but she knew she could make it if she ran...

* * *

><p><em>*Ding dong*<em>

Sayuri rang the doorbell to Tsubomi-san's house, breathless. She was also a little concerned. Normally, Tsubomi-san would already be in the garden when she arrived, happily watering flowers and pulling weeds. But today when Sayuri had walked into the garden, she had found it completely empty. And now she was waiting- _very_ impatiently, in fact- for someone to come to the door.

Sayuri brought her hand up to ring the doorbell again, but then the door was opened by Tsubomi's 5 year old daughter, Ayaka.

"Onee-chan!" Little Ayaka threw herself at Sayuri, setting her slightly off-balance. Sayuri lifted Ayaka up into her arms.

"Hey Ayaka!" Sayuri said, smiling. "Where's Mommy?"

"Mommy's not feeling good," Ayaka said. "She's in bed sleeping."

"Oh, I see." Sayuri said, setting Ayaka down on the ground. "Well, then, where's Daddy? And where's Makoto?" Makoto was Ayaka's twin brother. The two twin siblings didn't usually get along well.

Suddenly Tsubomi's husband, Olivier, appeared in the doorway. "Sorry for making you wait so long, Tsubomi-chan. I'm sure Ayaka told you that Tsubomi isn't feeing well."

"Yep. She gave me all the details as usual."

Olivier smiled. "As usual."

Suddenly, Sayuri had an idea. "Hey, how about I take Ayaka and Makoto out to the greenhouse for awhile to get them out of your hair, and while I'm there I can water the plants."

"That would be great," Olivier said, turning around. "Makoto!" A few moments later, Makoto came running down the hallway to the doorway.

"Why don't you and Ayaka go outside with Sayuri-chan to the greenhouse for a while, alright?" Olivier told the twins.

"And if you want," Sayuri offered, "You can help me water the flowers!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Makoto said, grabbing Sayuri's hand. "Nee-chan, I wanna help!"

Ayaka grabbed her other hand. "I wanna help too, Nee-chan!"

Sayuri laughed. "Don't worry, you can both help!"

* * *

><p>Sayuri was back home, in the comfort of her bedroom. She hadn't left Tsubomi-san's house until late because she was too busy watching the extremely-hyper twins.<p>

"So," she said, leaning against the end of her bed and holding a circular orange pillow. "Tell me about this Pretty Cure thing again."

"Well," Keepu said, "The Heart Perfume gives you the power to transform into the legendary warrior Pretty Cure-desu! But you have to find a Pretty Cure partner fast!"

"A partner?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah." Kaosu said. "Now, you're mission as Pretty Cure is to protect the Heart Tree from the Desert Apostles."

"The Desert Apostles hate the sound of the Heart Tunes that everyone's hearts play," Keepu said, "And they want to wilt the Heart Tree and silence everyone's heart's-desu!"

"That's where your job as Pretty Cure comes in," Kaosu said. "The Desert Apostles turn human hearts into monsters called Chinmokuchi. If the Chinmokuchi doesn't get turned back into a human within a certain amount of time, that person's heart stays forever silent and the Heart Tree gets weaker."

"If the Heart Tree gets too weak," Keepu said, "The world turns into a desert!"

"Not only that," Kaosu said, "But if the Heart Tree dies, the last generation of Pretty Cures before you dies!"

"What?" Sayuri exclaimed. "Why?"

Kaosu spoke again. "During their last war against the Desert Apostles, they had to connect themselves to the Heart Tree in order to protect it. They'll die if the Heart Tree dies!"

"I can't let that happen!" Sayuri said, standing up. The fairies looked at her in admiration. "Pretty Cure is my job, and I'm never gonna back down!"

_Ending: Tomorrow Me! (one of the songs on the 2nd Heartcatch Precure Vocal Album)_

**Next Time On Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Future Flowers!**

_Kazumi: Well, I have a concert tonight, but I'm really nervous..._

_Sayuri: Do your best! I know you'll be great! But, why are you so nervous?_

_Kazumi: I have to do it perfectly!_

_Sayuri: Pretty Cure, Open My Heart! Heartcatch Precure! Future Flowers! Episode 3: Kazumi's Concert and Inner Courage! Don't forget to tune in next time!_


End file.
